


The 6 Stage cycle of Emotional Abuse

by TheAmeliaNathan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Marriage, Miscarriage, Toxic Relationship, Tragic Love Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmeliaNathan/pseuds/TheAmeliaNathan
Summary: A study of the toxic marriage of Reader and Elijah Kamski.This is a One-Shot of the story 'Deviant Behavior' written by Precursor.To understand this little piece I would suggest first read the Main Story and also the Sin- off 'Natural Selection'.*Trigger-Warning*For more information about abusive relationships:http://www.toxicrelationshiprecovery.com/6-stage-cycle-of-emotional-abuse/
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Reader
Kudos: 18





	The 6 Stage cycle of Emotional Abuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deviant Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851244) by [Precursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precursor/pseuds/Precursor). 



> Hi
> 
> I didn't write in a long time so this was really difficult for me to do but I made it XD
> 
> I had this idea for some time in my mind and now it's finally on paper.
> 
> So I hope you have fun ( or something like that)

**Stage 1: Honeymoon/Hope**

_In stage 1 this person will make you feel speacial._

_They put you on a pedestal which focus on your strength and capabilities._

She remembered how he called her mesmorizing, intelligent and beautiful.

That even he, the greatest mind of his time, was not able to fully understand her.

She remembered how he called her his muse.

All those times he told her he wasn’t able to finish his work without her by his side.

That this was the place she belonged.

Elijah told her he wanted her as the inspiration to finish his work because she was just perfect in his eyes….

_Another aspect of stage 1 is the fast pace of the relationship._

They’ve slept with each other on the night of their reunion after he moved to England as a child.

And at this night she fell… hard…

All the nights she was awake to see him via video-calls even just for a few minutes.

All the calls and mushy texts they sended each other.

Just to hear him say that he loves her.

He asked her to go back to England with him.

To leave her life, family and friends behind because he needed her.

Elijah asked her to marry him a few months later.

He didn’t gave her time to adjust and just swept her off her feet with his propose.

She became Mrs Elijah Kamski…. His beloved wife…

**Stage 2: Confusion**

_In stage 2 the person will criticize you and puts you down constantly._

_Also they will show unexpected anger and changing moods leaving you thrown off course._

_They will confront you with sweeping statements and crule jokes to your person._

When she and Elijah moved in together he started to judged th way she behaved.

The way she talked with people who he believed to be worthless.

He put her down for not being able to understand his work and how hard it was to be him.

He criticized her for not earning money and volunteering on the farm of those ‚low people‘.

He got angry for no reasons and they fought every night.

Elijah Kamski put her on the highest pedal just to pushed her off the edge.

**Stage 3: Approval**

_In stage 3 they blame and accuse you of everything that went wrong._

_They keep saying everything is your fault._

_When you get upset they say you are stupid and crazy._

_They will constantly tell you how dissappointed they are in what you do._

_You are starting to excuse the behavior of your partner._

When she was upset he always told her how everyone warned him about her deviant behavior.

That she was overreacting.

That she was way to difficult to handle.

She excused Elijah’s behavior towards Anthony that he was stressed out and way to busy.

Later on in their marriage he asked her that even if he does everything for her why couldn’t she just be happy.

He even accused her of the dead of Amanda Stern.

His life was a living hell because she was a huge part of it.

Because she was the source for his added stress.

Finding excuses for Elijah Kamski’s behavior became nearly impossible.

**Stage 4 : Walking on egg-shells**

_In this stage, you are expected to be a mind reader, tower of strength, font of knowledge and a never-ending source of love and adoration._

_You try to control people, places, things and events to keep from upsetting him._

_You keep secrets and lie to your family and friends._

Elijah’s temper worsened since the announcement of the first android’s street date.

She tried everything to help him and stay on his side … tob e the greater woman behind the man…. But it was exhausting.

She told everyone she was fine… her family, friend, Anthony…

She wasn’t fine … but she would stay right here on her husband’s side.

**Stage 5 : Isolation**

_They isolate you from family and friends._

She lived like a bird high up above everyone else.

A golden cage without a key… a way out …

Who could she ask for help?

She turned her back towards most oft he people close to her to be Mrs. Kamski.

She gave up everything for his success and hiss well-being.

Her only safe haven was Anthony Deckart but he didn’t deserve all the problems she brought with her.

So she was alone …

Just her and her hidden weapon waiting to go nuclear…

**Stage 6 : Desperation**

_In this stage you feel utterly hopeless, alone and invisible, you may suffer from depression, anxiety and adrenal fatigue._

_Feeling that you’ve had enough and can’t take anymore, you may threaten to leave, try to get counselling or even seriously contemplate suicide._

_They promise to change. That everything will be better._

_But somehow it always ends up the same._

_Time and time again. Year after year._

_Until you wonder what happened to you._

**_And YOUR life._ **

She had enough.

All the abuse she could survive.

All the rage she could survive.

The isolation, the pain to be held in a cage.

Wasting countless years tending to Elijah‘s every whim.

He being the shining star without a word of acknowledgement to her name.

A destoryed marriage.

But nothing shattered her wirld more than to lose an unborn child… HER CHILD … the future of her family… a second chance for her …

All of this had been taken from her…

By the hands of her husband … the love of her life…. Elijah Kamski…

She wished she just had stayed in bed at this college day all those years ago … in this different life…

And he would regret the force of nature he created… the Phoenix who burned to ashes just to be reborn.

**May RA9 save us all …**

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about Emotional Abuse and awarness for this topic
> 
> http://www.toxicrelationshiprecovery.com/6-stage-cycle-of-emotional-abuse/


End file.
